Kane Chronicles and Heroes of Olympus cross-over
by SadieKaneandAnnabethChaseLuver
Summary: The Kanes chase a monster into Manhattan. Our heroes in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter also chase a monster into Brooklyn. The teams meet by the border of the cities. The monsters disappear. This leads them to be enemies. But with a huge war coming up, greater than the Gaea war and the Apophis war, they have to become allies or the whole world will suffer under evil's control…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello People of fanfiction! This is SadiekaneandAnnabethchaseluver with another story! This story is co-written by my best friend Abby0512x (this is her first story)**

**We thank you for all those who are reading this story. We hope it's enjoyable and cool.**

**Disclaimer: Though we hate to say it, we do not own any characters! We only own the story.**

CHAPTER 1: WE DISOBEY THE LAW- CARTER KANE

Hello. Carter here. So, I know in our previous recording, we said that that would be the last recording. But, we are the Kanes, and the Gods just like to give us more adventure. But, this adventure was really different. The Egyptians, the Romans and the Greeks are now at peace. We are going to tell you how that happened. And we'll all be taking it in turns to tell you.

It all started when a monster smashed into Brooklyn House. We were all minding our own business. Felix was creating a miniature Antarctic, our little ankle-biters were drawing on the walls, Sadie was trying her 'best' to keep an eye on them and Walt was watching some football game.

I, on the other hand was doing something even more useful with my time. I was cooking myself spaghetti bolognese.

See, nobody was bothering to make me any dinner. Zia Rashid (My girlfriend. She usually makes me dinner) was now in Ra form (Long story. Listen to our last recording and you may understand) and had gone to do business with Horus. Sadie was too busy trying to explain to the kindergartners that paper was what you draw on, not the walls. I sat down on the table and was just about to put the spoon in my mouth when...

"CARTERINEEDYOUPLEASEBEQUICKANDOMGHAVEYOUMADEDINNE R?"

"Sadie, please calm down and say that slowly please."

Sadie took a deep breath. "Carter, I need your help, please be quick and OMG, have you made dinner?"

"What seems to be the problem and yes, I've made dinner."

"Well, the kindergartners kinda got outta hand... they'll only listen to you..."

I flashed a smile. "For once, the great and noble Sadie Kane can't do anything? My my, I am shocked!"

Sadie grunted in reply. "Just be quick. And whilst you're at it, bring Khufu some Cheerios."

I walked to the cupboard and brung out a packet of Cheerios. Our pet baboon, Khufu, has a strict policy of only eating anything that ends in O. He also likes anything that ends in O. I walked to the living room and I could see what Sadie meant when she said things were getting out of hand. Half of our younger clan were still scribbling on the wall and the other half... Well that was a sight to love... They were jumping on our very own Walt Stone.

"Ow, Get off! Ouch! I'm trying to watch a football game here! OUCH!"

Personally, I thought it was hilarious. I took out my camera and took a picture. Unfortunately for me, Sadie snatched it out of my hand.

"Don't just stand there! Help him!"

"Alright my little angels! Who's ready to have some fun?"

They all froze in their spots. "What sort of fun?" One of them asked curiously.

"Who wants to go for a swim... with Phillip?"

The kids seemed to jump up at that. Even Felix got up from his Arctic and ran to the pool. The only one who wasn't so thrilled was Sadie.

"Carter, do you really think that them swimming with a huge crocodile is as good idea?"

I waved my hand at her. "You worry too much. Besides, Phillip is a different story. I mean, he's a friendly crocodile!"

Sadie rolled her eyes and sat down next to Walt. I went back into the kitchen grabbed my spag bol and went to sit outside. The kids seemed to be having an excellent time... Seeing as they were still in their clothes.

I looked at my spag bol, which had now gone cold. I stuck in the microwave for a couple of minutes, then went back outside. It was just then I heard a crash, a scream and a yell of "CARTER!"

I ran over to the living room and also praying that Bast, our friendly cat goddess (another long story. Do you even keep up with the recordings?) would come down and protect the kids. I groaned when I saw what it was. A strange black monster, that seemed to be in the shadows. "Come," He whispered, "Come with me..." And he disappeared

"Ugh!" I moaned, "Can't a guy eat his spaghetti bolognese in peace?!"

That's when Bast decided to make her appearance. "You guys follow the strange shadowy man! I'll look after the others."

We literally ran out of the front door. And there he was, the strange shadowy man, as Bast had called him. He disappeared again and appeared in another spot. We kept on running for what seemed like an hour, when the shadow man came to a halt. I took a second to realise where we were. We were standing at Williamsburg Bridge. Only a walk away was New York. It looked amazing, and it was one place I had never been to with my dad. I wanted to run over to the bridge and go to New York. But I remembered what Amos told Sadie and I, the first time we came to Brooklyn House.

Manhattan has other problems. Other Gods. It's best if we stay separate...

I didn't know what he meant at the time. But after all these adventures, I was starting to think if there was another batch of Gods living there. I mean, I had seen on the news about a freak storm and Mount Othrys crumbling. There could be some other magicians out there.

"Carter! Look!" Sadie screamed. The shadow man had reappeared on the middle of the bridge. I was about to run when Walt pulled me back.

"Don't you remember what you told me? We're not allowed in Manhattan!"

I sighed. "Do you want to kill that shadow man or not? He could be an someone evil, someone who wants the world to be destroyed?"

"If he wanted to hurt us, why is he running? Why hasn't he attacked any civilians? And why did he whisper 'Come, come with me?"

"Walt, I hate to side with my brother, but he's right. This man could just be toying with us, wanting us to think this, so we go home. It's called tactics."

I nodded my head at Sadie in a way of saying Thanks. She just shrugged as in No problem, wise brother. I believe you are correct.

Walt nodded, like he had no choice. Sadie looked at the billion cars that were travelling past. The shadow man was standing right in the middle of the road.

"Great," I mumbled, "Just great. A bunch of kids running across in front of loads of cars. Seems like we're committing suicide."

But Sadie and her wonderful staff came to the rescue.

"Hes" She said, and a glowing hieroglyphic appeared.

"The hieroglyphic for freeze?" Walt asked.

Sadie smiled. "Now, we get to get that shadow and interrogate him. Without having any crazy looks at us!"

I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but I saw a group of six teenagers running across the bridge chasing a black shadow...

**So. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Ok, scratch that, let's keep with the positive. FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTABLE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in like ages! We've both been busy with side stories and one of us has been moving house.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**lostgamer64: We saw Carter as a slightly more mature person, seeing as he's kinda like a pharaoh. And the kindergarteners look up to him, because he's a 'boss' you could say. And also, he was pretty hungry, so he decided to make himself spag bol.**

**reegreeg: Don't worry, there will be plenty of Percabeth to come.**

**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LOVED/ FAVORITED/ FOLLOWED!**

**We've had some trouble with this chapter, so sorry if its slightly bad.**

**AND JUST A QUICK NOTE: We've never been to Williamsburg bridge, so sorry if the description is really bad.**

**Disclaimer: We hate to say this but... we don't own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles. :(**

CHAPTER 2: A PERFECTLY GOOD DANCE GETS INTERRUPTED- PERCY JACKSON

Apparently, I don't know how to get dressed.

The minute I walk out of my cabin in a tuxedo, Grover pushes me back in again.

"Grover! What are you doing?" I half yell.

"Percy. This is a beach dance. Not a formal dance."

I scoffed. "All I heard was dance. For all I know, it could've been a pyjama party."

Grover rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'll keep this simple. Lose the tuxedo. Keep the shirt. Wear some smart shorts. And, don't do your hair. It makes you look like a politician."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Since when have you been an expert on fashion?" Grover snorted at my comment,

"Since I saw you dress up in a tuxedo for a beach party! And... I might've been hanging around the Aphrodite cabin?"

"The Aphrodite cabin eh? What would Juniper think of that?"

Grover blushed. "Don't you dare tell Juniper. Or I'll... Um... I'll do something horrible! Now, just go get changed."

I hurriedly stuck on a pair of shorts, and messed up my hair. I walked outside to see an impressed looking satyr with his arms crossed.

"That's more like it. Now, come on we have a party to get to."

When we got to the beach, I felt a thousand eyes staring into my back. I felt like the Aphrodite girls had asked Grover to get me dressed up on purpose.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

I turned around to see my girlfriend Annabeth, dressed up more than usual. She had no makeup on (which was totally normal), her hair was down in curls, she had a knee-length grey dress and she wore simple ballet flats. She wore grey owl earrings that I got her for her birthday last year, with the matching owl necklace. All I could do was stare in awe and say, "Woah."

Grover excused himself, and went to look for Juniper.

"Um... You look... stunning," I said. I was completely speechless for words.

Annabeth smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself Seaweed Brain."

"What can I say? I'm a natural... So Annabeth, do-"

I was cut off by someone screaming my name. "PERCY!" It was Jason.

"What?"

"Have you seen Piper? I mean, I asked her if she wanted to come to the dance with me, but she said maybe, but I don't know if that was a yes or a no, and now I'm really panicking and-"

"Jason," Annabeth interrupted, "You may wanna take a look behind you."

I looked over Jason's' shoulder and was Piper in all her Aphrodite glory. No, literally it seemed like her mom had given her another makeover.

Jason's eyes got wide. "Wow. Pipes. You're a knockout! Again."

Piper groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have asked my mom for help! Always putting too much of this and less of that! The thing is I didn't want to look too bad for you Jason, so I-"

Jason interrupted Piper by a passionate kiss. "It's okay Pipes. You're always beautiful. No matter what."

Piper smiled, took Jason's arm and the two walked away.

"So, Annabeth. Would you-"

"OW! Frank, stop stepping on my feet! Look, just sway to the beat. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four- OW! Frank!" Hazel and Frank danced over to us. That is, if you can call it dancing. It looked more like an elephant attempting to samba.

"Oh, Percy!" Hazel took a step away from Frank, a relieved look on her face. "I'm so glad you invited us here today! But next time, do you mind telling us a little earlier? Frank's dancing is non-existent.

"Hey!" Frank protested.

I sadly placed an arm on his shoulder. "Unfortunately Frank, everyone knows it's true. Even you. Somewhere deep down in your heart you know-"

"Ok, now seriously, stop." Hazel said, "I have a dance lesson to teach."

And Hazel and Frank danced off with a high amount of clumsiness.

"So Percy, what were you going to ask me?" Annabeth asked.

I cleared my throat. "Right. Um... Annabeth do you wanna-"

"PERCY! ANNABETH! You have got to see this!"

I groaned and looked to the source of the noise. Leo was covered in soot and oil.

"Leo, I'd love to see your crazy invention, but right now, we're kinda busy," Annabeth said, "Anyway, why aren't you dancing?"

Leo beamed as if this was his favourite thing to talk about. "Oh, the usual. No date, no dance! It's simple!"

I rolled my eyes. Every girl Leo talked to was 'out of his league'.

"Anyway, please look at my invention? You two out of all people will love it!"

I put my arm around Leo's shoulder. "Leo. This is Annabeth's and my first dance together after the war. And, we have a lot to catch up on," Leo's eyes saddened, "But, I promise we'll see your invention tomorrow."

Leo's face lit up. "Promise?"

Annabeth smiled. A thing that I love so much. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the bonfire shot up 50 feet into the air. Hazel and Frank came running up to us.

"What in the name of Hades was that?!" Frank yelled. He looked at Hazel. "Uh, no offence."

"No problemo. Anyway, what just happened?" We saw campers with their weapons out, and Piper and Jason seemed to be fighting some black dude.

One look at the others and we sprinted to our friends' aid. I hope this isn't one of Nico's tricks, I thought. Because if it was, he'd be dead. For being the fourth person to interrupt mine and Annabeth's catch up time. I quickly took out Riptide, and uncapped him. Annabeth drew her knife Frank took out his bow and arrow and Hazel had her spatha out.

The strange monster turned out to be a strange shadow who smiled as he saw us.

"Come," He urged us, "Come with me..."

I found it pretty strange that a monster tells us to follow him. Every part of my body told me no, but my brain seemed to be arguing. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Frank pushed me out of the way. I looked up to see the shadow with a spear. He then disappeared to the edge of the beach. We ran after him anyway.

"WHY DOES HE WANT US TO FOLLOW HIM?" Hazel yelled.

"NO IDEA!" Annabeth replied, "BUT WE HAVE FIND OUT WHERE HE'S TAKING US! IT MIGHT LEAD US TO-"

Annabeth cut off and started slowing down her pace. She may have stopped talking, but we all knew what she was going to say. Recently, one of our campers has gone missing. One minute she was out patrolling with her boyfriend, and the next they were attacked by something that they had never seen before. A monster that was neither Greek nor Roman. Then the monster grabbed our camper and disappeared. Chris Rodriguez, the missing camper's boyfriend, was going out of his mind with worry. And if you know our 'Camp Couples, then you'd already know who our missing camper is. But if not, we'll tell you. The one and only, daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue.

(LINE BREAK)

After what seemed like hours of running, the shadow finally came to a halt. After moments of catching our breath, I looked up at our surroundings. We were at the foot (not literally! We were on the sidewalk) of Williamsburg bridge. Annabeth seemed absolutely intrigued with the architecture (which isn't knew) and Frank seemed like he needed to pee. Which he probably did.

"Look!" Jason pointed to the middle of the bridge, where the shadow had reappeared, "Let's go get him!"

Jason and I charged, but we were pulled back by Annabeth.

"Yeah, smart plan! Just run across a bridge where thousands of people in cars will be driving so you'd get run over! We need a plan of strategy!"

We nodded our heads, knowing that Annabeth would always win an argument.

"Okay," Piper put in, "I'm getting stares from loads of people because I'm wearing too much makeup. So, can we hurry up?"

But no sooner than a second later, the sounds of people and busy traffic was unheard.

I looked around to see everything frozen.

"What just happened?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth forced out. She hated not knowing things. It was 'unsuitable' for a Daughter of Athena to not know things. "But let's pray it was Hecate."

"Who?" Hazel and Frank asked in unison.

"We Romans know her as Trivia," Jason replied, "The goddess who haunted graveyards and the goddess of witchcraft and sorcery."

"Right... Now are we gonna chase this monster or what?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

We ran to the middle of the bridge only to see three teenagers who looked totally unfrozen. I looked around for the Shadow man, but he seemed to have gone. A girl around fourteen held a staff. She had caramel hair with purple highlights and her eyes were blue. She wore combat boots and ripped jeans, which I found odd. But the two boys standing next to her were much darker. One of the guys was a 17 year old African-American dude who had coffee bean brown skin, black hair and he looked like an athlete. The other guy had brown hair and brown eyes and was really dark. He looked around 15.

"Um... Sadie... They're unfrozen."

"I can see that Walt. Now, let me try again!"

The girl said something that I couldn't make out. Then, a glowing image appeared. After the image disappeared, the girl frowned with disappointment.

"Ok. Either my staff isn't working, or you're-"

"Magicians," The dark boy said, "Are you magicians?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOOHOO! OUR LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! We decided you guys needed a long chapter, because, we haven't updated in AGES! Now, we answer some of the reviews...**

**Deadly Nerd: We all love Frazel... But, here's a slight hint for later chapters... FRANK GETS JEALOUS! And we all know why... But. it'll end up fine in the end.**

**That awesome guy: Yes, two extremely awesome people are writing this. We write it over Google Drive.**

**Blackcurse11: Ok... :-/**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own PJO or KC.**

CHAPTER 3: TOO MANY INTRODUCTIONS AND COMPLICATIONS- SADIE KANE

"Are you magicians?" Carter asked.

"Magicians?" The boy with the green eyes asked, "Do we look like we pull rabbits out of hats?"

"Percy!" A girl hissed. She had blonde curls and stormy gray eyes that seemed to say Get in my way, and you're dead.

"Are those contacts?" I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked.

"Your eyes. Nobody's eyes can be that gray."

The girl glared at me, as if the comment offended her. "They're not contacts! And another 100,000 people have this color eyes."

The girl wearing too much makeup gave a look to me that said sorry. "Annabeth, now is probably not the time to yell at people. My name's Piper, I'm the daughter of A-"

"Tristan. Tristan McLean," The boy with the scar on his lip replied, "And I'm Jason."

I stared at them suspiciously. What could've been so important that Jason interrupted Piper?

"Um..." Carter started, "So... If you could see that monster, does that mean you're magicians? But with different gods?"

The one called Percy, I think, rolled his eyes,

"We're not magicians! I already told you that! Get your facts straight, dude! But since you're so obsessed with magicians, I take it you're one?"

"Yeah..."

The blonde looked at us. "And how were you able to see through the Mist?"

Walt looked around. "Mist? There's nothing here! It's a clear day!"

The blonde rolled her eyes as if Walt was stupid and she was smart. Like super intelligent. "Not 'mist'. Mist. With a capital M. It gives the ability to stop mortals from seeing monsters. It changes what people look at. For example, a giant ship in the sky could look like a UFO."

"I hope you're not offending the Argo II?" The one with elf ears asked.

Blondie rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yes Leo, I'm being mean to a ship that helped us save the world. I am being mean to it because it helped us."

Elf boy gasped. "Annabeth! I'm shocked! Who knew you had a sarcastic mind?"

Annabeth, I think, tried to ignore him, but Elf boy kept on ranting about a flying ship and sarcastic minds. Annabeth gave him a slap across the head.

"Leo. I've been in the demigod business way longer than you! I know stuff that you don't. My mother is the wisest person on the planet. Which means-"

"Wait," I scoffed, "How can your mother be smart? You're blonde!"

Annabeth glared at me. I could tell that she hated me. "So?"

"Isn't it natural for blondes to be, like, unsmart?"

"Listen missy. My mother happens to be blonde, yet she is so famous over the world, even though everyone knows her by a different name. My mom, is the one and only-"

"Annabeth, you should be smart enough to know not to blurt out our parents name in front of suspicious looking mortals." Makeup girl said, "Just tell them our names."

"Right. I'm Annabeth Chase, the girl wearing loads of makeup is Piper McLean. And yes, her dad is Tristan McLean, the famous actor. And she doesn't like getting bothered with the whole 'famous' thing. To us, she's normal Piper. And the chubby dude-"

"Hey!" The chubby dude yelled. Annabeth gave him a stare. "Um... Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, this big guy is Frank Zhang. He's not available, because he is dating, Hazel Levesque.

"Hi!" Said the girl, standing next to Frank, who I assumed was Hazel.

"And then we have Jason Grace. Brother of my best friend. But he's not available either. He's dating Piper."

I didn't understand why she was telling us who they dated. I glanced over at Walt, and they were staring at Piper like they were in a trance.

"And then we have Leo Valdez. Leo and Hazel have a pretty complicated past, but it all makes sense now. And finally, we have the amazing-"

"Percy Jackson!" The boy with the black hair said, "Cue the applause! Thank you, thank you." He took a bow. I was guessing he was the joker of the bunch. Annabeth put an arm around him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were dating.

I looked at my brother, who was still staring at Piper. I whacked him across the head.

"Ow!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. I took no notice as I went and stood in front of Walt. He stopped staring at Piper and focused on me.

"What happened to never liking another girl hey? I am very ashamed of you Walt-"

He interrupted me by kissing me. I could've stayed like that all day, when there was a cough from behind. I broke away from Walt and blushed.

"Do you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Right. So I'm Sadie Kane. This is my boyfriend Walt Stone," I exaggerated the word 'boyfriend' and glared at Makeup girl. Whatever she was doing to make Walt like her would never work. And wasn't she already dating?

"And this is my brother, Carter."

Percy seemed to spit out some water. God knows where he got that from. "Your brother? But you're like British, and he's dark and American! No offence man."

"No problem," Carter replied, "Mine and Sadie's family history is pretty complicated. See it's all like- OW!" I kicked Carter and gave him a meaningful look. Carter grumbled something then continued, still giving me the evil eye,

"Mum was white and dad was dark. Simple."

"Finally! Thank you mother!" I looked at Makeup girl... Except, she wasn't wearing any more makeup. She had choppy, uneven brown hair, with thin strands of hair braided on either side of her hair. Her eyes were brown, even though before I swear they were green. She looked completely different than before.

Carter was staring at her, his mouth wide open. "But- you- makeup- normal- how- possible?"

I rolled my eyes. "Carter shut your mouth before a fly goes in. And, what my dear brother was trying to say was, one minute ago, you were so full of makeup, and now you are... Normal. Not that I have any objections!"

It was true. Walt had left his gaze off of Piper (what, she no longer has any makeup, I can't possibly be rude to her!) which made me happy.

Piper looked nervous and worried. She turned to face Percy and Annabeth. "Should we tell them?"

Percy looked down, fiddling with his fingers. Annabeth sighed. "We'll tell you who we are, once we can trust you. But for now, you're enemies. Who knows? That shadow man brought us to you. Maybe that's a good thing, or maybe it's a bad thing. But for now, it's a secret. Unless, you have anything to tell us?"

This Annabeth girl really knew how to pull her strings. I couldn't help but tell her. But, I knew I couldn't tell her. They were normal people for Gods sake! Then again... they did see that shadow man and they weren't freaking out... They didn't freeze either!

"Who are you?" The Piper girl had so much power I couldn't resist. Unfortunately, my dear brother beat me to it.

"We're magicians!" Carter blurted out, "We follow the path of the Egyptian gods!" Then, he covered his mouth, and started complaining about how much of a bad pharaoh he was.

"Yeah, the secret is out! I know it's strange," Walt said.

Piper scoffed. "If you think that's strange, I talked to Earth."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Egyptian gods hey?" Percy said, "So the Roman and Greek gods aren't the only ones around! I wonder if there will be any Norse gods... Annabeth, why are you staring at me like- Oh... Whoops..."

I smiled. "Roman and Greek? Which god do you follow the path of? I don't know any of their names, but my brother does!"

"Actually, dad never took me to Greece or Italy. He told me there wasn't anything interesting there. But now I know the real reason."

I sighed. "So which gods do you follow? I follow Isis, Carter follows Horus and Walt follows Anubis. Which is excellent. Otherwise, he'd be dead. And I don't have to worry about relationship problems-"

"Sadie!" Walt and Anubis yelled. They were both clearly embarrassed. Well I didn't care. I just told everybody about my relation problems. Well who here bloody cares? Not me!

"Wait. So you're telling me that you follow gods?" Leo asked, "I'm usually not the smart one, but does that mean that gods aren't your parents?"

"Why would the gods be our parents? That's like so stupid! Why would you even think- Oh." I stopped my rambling when I realised what I had said. Each and every one of the people in front of me were staring at me like I was crazy.

"For your kind information, you happen to be offending one of our parents," Annabeth said, You see when a god and a mortal have an affair, they have a kid, who is half-god half-mortal. We happen to be some of those people. My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Which is why my mum is the wisest person on earth."

"My mom is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," said Piper, "Which is why you saw me in huge makeup and now you see me dressed regularly. I'm not really into fashion. My mom sometimes makes me."

"My dad is the one and only great god of the sea, Poseidon!" That was Percy, who seemed awfully excited.

"Remember me? Leo? Yeah, my dad, is Hephaestus, the great god of building stuff! And I have a rare ability, that hasn't been used since 1666. The power to create FIRE!" And with that, his hand lit up. Hazel and Frank back away nervously, and Hazel put her hand protectively to her chest. Leo noticed this.

"Oh, um... sorry guys," And he extinguished the flame.

Carter laughed. "That's nothing! My girlfriend can do that!"

"Talking about me?"

"Zia!" Carter exclaimed, "I thought you were in Ra form."

"Yeah, well Ra let me have some time off."

"What about you Jaz?" I asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you had taken some healers in training out on a trip? Never mind that, what are you both doing here?"

"Well, I had finished with the healers, so I decided to go back to Brooklyn to see you. And as for what we're doing here, Amos told us that you were chasing some monster," Jaz peered around my shoulder, "They don't look tough to me."

This made Leo mad. "I'll show you tough Ms. Healer girl!"

"It's on Fire Boy!"

"Woah. Hold on a second. How do you two know each other?"

"Well," Jaz started, "I was out for a walk, when I bumped into Leo. His hand was lit up on fire, and he was lighting a campfire. With his hand. I asked him what he was doing, and he put his hand behind his back and pretended to look innocent. He tried to back away, when he tripped over a branch and his head hit a tree stump. I healed him, and I told him my secret. About being Egyptian and all that. Then he told me about being Greek and his rare ability. Then he made me swear on the River Sticks-"

"Styx Jaz. And I would love to continue," Leo interrupted, "So anyway, I made Jaz swear on the the River Styx, even though she had no clue what it was. I explained to her that it was a river in the Underworld, blah blah blah. No offence Hazel. It's not that interesting to me. Anyway, she excused herself, and that was a good sign, because Jason and Piper were coming on to check on me. The end."

The demigods... At least, I think that was what they were called, were staring at Leo like how I was staring at Jaz. I couldn't believe they only told us now. But they did make a promise.

"Enough about how you met," Walt said, "You three," He pointed to Hazel, Frank and Jason, "Still haven't told us who your godly parent is."

"Well, it's slightly more complicated," Jason said, "Our parents are on the Roman side. Same people. different aspects. My dad is Jupiter, NOT Zeus. Never confuse those two. Ever."

"Right. Well my family history is really complicated, so I'll keep it simple: My dad is Mars, god of war."

"And my dad is Pluto, the death dude," Hazel chuckled, "God of the Underworld. My history is way more complicated than Jason or Frank's!"

"It's true," Piper said, "If you had to order complicated family history from last to first out of the Roman's, Jason would be last, then it would be Frank then Hazel."

"Hey!" Jason said, "I didn't know my family until I met Thalia! I find that complicated!"

"Well I came back from the dead," Hazel challenged.

"That's a pretty hard to top," Jason replied in the same tone Hazel used.

Hazel smiled in triumph.

"I have an idea!" Leo yelled, "We can see what each other's powers are like by having a competition!"

"Leo," Annabeth said, "I don't think that's a great idea."

"Why not," I chuckled, Wise Girl too smart for her own good?"

"Hey!" Percy defended, "Only I get to call her Wise Girl. Along with Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, Cla-"

"Are you really gonna name everyone who calls Annabeth Wise Girl?" Frank asked.

"Not anymore..."

"And FYI Sadie Kane, a battle between two sides won't be very strategic. My mom is the goddess of war strategies. I think I know what I'm talking about.

"Oh, come on Annabeth, pleaaase?" Leo begged.

"Fine. But if anyone gets hurt too badly there will-"

"Oh pft, let's get this over and done with," I challenged.

Carter seemed nervous, but then again, he always was. Zia was a fighter, so she didn't really care. Walt would side by me and Jaz. Jaz probably has no choice but to tag along. But she would enjoy it.

I had my wand and staff out in a split second. A ha-di spell was already on my lips as I faced the Greeks/Romans. Carter looked at me, and he seemed to immediately know what I was about to do. No, Sadie. No. He warned me with his eyes. The last time you used that spell without the help of Isis you-

I know, I know. I got myself knocked out for ages. I get it. But I can do this.

Are you sure? What if you're not ready and-

Chillax, Carter? Sheesh. Have a little faith!

"Soo… how about one-on-one?" The one supposedly names Frank asked.

"Deal." Walt said straight away.

"Who goes first?" Hazel [?] asked.

"How about me and the curly-haired guy in the back?" Percy demanded. I shoved Carter to the front. The battle took five seconds. Exactly. Carter was nervous, I could see it straight away. I tried to mentally tell him to relax, but he shut me out. Carter stumbled right in front of Percy after I shoved him. Carter just managed to take out his staff and…a hundred gallons of water crashed onto him. I couldn't help but gape at Percy. It seemed to barely take any effort on his part. He nodded to himself as if pleased with himself then turned his back on us and strolled to the back of their group.

"We win." Annabeth said smugly. "Next Leo vs the fire girl from the Egyptian side."

Well this should be interesting… I thought. Fire versus fire. I watched with growing interest as Leo came forward. Zia stepped up to meet him. She gave him a once-over and a slightly over confident smile spread onto her face. In a split second she attacked. Her fire magic shot at Leo and engulfed him in flames. I started to grin. Then the flames faded out. Leo was still still standing there, perfectly fine.

"What the-" The words were barely out of my mouth when Leo said.

"Cool. I haven't died yet!" and fire shot from his hand. Zia's eyes widened and she dived to the side. The fire grazed her legs leaving nasty burns in their place. Zia rolled and came up on her feet with a wince. During her dive she had lost her staff. Zia grappled for her wand it was just in her grasp when Leo snatched it out of her hands. I hadn't even seen him approach. Leo placed a hand on Zia's shoulder and said,

"Sooo…do I win yet? Like, isn't this the part when you give up or…"

"No." Zia spat. "This is NOT over." She kicked him in the gut. I cheered in my head. Leo staggered back and as he fell back his hands started to blaze. It was like some kind of self defence mode. Fire blew up from his hands and spread through the ground and straight at Zia. She tried to move out of the way, but the burns on her legs slowed her progress enough for the fire to hit her full force. Percy pushed out his arms and another jet of water arced from the river and onto the bridge, distinguishing the flames.

"Leo! We're not trying to kill 'em!" Percy yelled.

"Sooorry!" Leo shouted back. Jaz grabbed Zia by one arm and dragged her backwards. I rushed over to help, leaving Carter flopping around like a fish. Walt stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, me and you, Jupiter."

"I'm not my father!" Jason moaned.

"Whatever, Jupiter."

The two circled for a while. Jason drew out his coin, flipped it, and out of nowhere appeared a golden sword.

"That's unfair!" I grumbled to no one in particular. "Why do they get all the cool weapons?!"

Walt feigned a blow and Jason jumped back. Walt chuckled (though I figured that was more Anubis).

"Oh it's on, macho man." Jason stepped in and swung his sword. The blade went nowhere near Walt, but as the tip of the blade pointed at Walt's chest, lightning shot from it. The hit made Walt take a couple of steps back. I was mildly impressed. It's pretty hard achieve anything while fighting the god of funerals, even in a limited form. Walt looked dazed. I groaned. Please don't tell me that the Greeks (or Romans (whatever)) were going to win the third battle in a row! We would never live it down. But just as Jason was swinging his sword for the winning blow, Walt stepped forth, his hand quick as a snake (please excuse that expression) and stopped the sword on the flat of his hand. On immediate impact, the golden sword crumbled to ash, leaving only the coin lying on the ground.

"I win." Walt said quietly. Jason glared. He knelt down, grabbed the coin, and stalked back over to Piper. He brushed his lips to her forehead and squeezed her hand. then he let go and took three steps back.

Piper, on the other hand, walked forwards, completely at ease.

"Looks like it's you and me." She said kindly and flashed me a smile. I stared at her and momentarily forgot what I was doing. Then I remembered. I took out my staff and wand.

"Oh, there's no need for that, is there. We can all be friends, right?" I felt my arms drop. I smiled right back at her without realising. I was about to drop my weapons when I saw Walt. He was staring at Piper as if the world sky was grey and she was the sun, lighting up the world. This sprung me back into action. Piper had a dagger, which I hadn't noticed before, in her hand. My anger boiled over. She wasn't only charming me with her words, but also my boyfriend. Game. On.

"Ha-di!" I screamed. Piper's dagger shattered. But that wasn't all. Piper was knocked back, wounds appearing on her arms. I stared at her and I felt my anger ebb away, replaced with horror. What had I done? Piper lay there, as if broken. She wasn't conscious. Jason rushed over to her and lifted her limp body into his arms.

Percy whistled, and four flying horses appeared out of nowhere. Percy seemed to have a conversation with the black horse. He neighed, and Percy groaned in frustration. The horse neighed again and Percy yelled, "I'll think about it! Just get us home!"

Percy and Annabeth went on the black one, Hazel and Frank went on the white one, Leo went on another white one and Jason held Piper on a silvery one. They were about to take off, when Jason gave me the evil eye.

"Sadie Kane. You will pay for what you've done. And we Romans stick to our word. Be careful Sadie. You should wish you had never made that move."

And with that, they flew off. God knows where they're going. Maybe some huge house or a campsite.

"Sadie! I told you not to use the ha-di spell!" Carter yelled.

"I'm sorry. I got mad... But... I'm still alive!"

There was an awkward silence between us. I looked at Walt. He seemed to be having some mental conversation with Anubis, because his face changed expression, and he gave me a sad look, that told me I tried.

I wonder what he was talking about. It couldn't have been about me could it? I set the thought aside and looked around at my frozen surroundings. I sighed. I ran onto the sidewalk, motioning the others to follow me. Jaz looked like she never wanted to talk to me, and Zia had this look that said she was angry and upset. I reversed the freezing spell and not bearing to walk with the others (because they hate me) I ran home with tears streaming down my face.

We were both really busy, so this is the best we could offer. Be truthful: Is it good or bad? Do you like it so far? Are all the characters in character? Do you think we could do better? What do you think about the couple JazXLeo? And finally, do y'all (you all) like cookies?

**And if any of you are true Rick fans, then you'd be able to find a little something that will be coming out in 2015. It is a little tiny word and it is a new set of books. If you find it, PM us, but if you don't have a fanfiction account, then we have a problem. Because if any of you find the something, we will PM you the beginning of the next chapter. And if you know the answer, but don't have a fanfiction account, then we won't be able to PM you. But if you happen to have a friend with an account, go up to him/her and ask them to help you out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the next chapter. Congrats to everyone who found the little reference. Basically, Rick is writing a new set of books that include the Norse gods! How exciting!**

**Now, it's time to answer the reviews.**

**That awesome guy: We totally agree. We find those Fanfics cheesy. Ours is a little more… interesting...**

**Btw, we forgot to say that when Aphrodite changed Piper's clothes, she changed all their clothes. Just saying. We forgot to add that.**

**Disclaimer: It pains us to say this! So, if you wanna know, read the previous chapters. Because it hurts too much to know that we don't own Heroes of Olympus or Kane Chronicles! Damn, I just told you. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

EXTRA NOTICE: READ IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!

CHAPTER 4- -ANNABETH CHASE

*"Chiron! We have news!"

The old centaur seemed startled by mine and Percy's rushed entrance.

"What have the Stolls done this time?' Chiron sighed.

"What? No! It has nothing to do with them. In fact, it's far worse," Percy said.

"What is it then child?"

"We met the Egyptians."

Chiron seemed angry for a split second, then his face turned into a more worried expression.

"You shouldn't have met them.. Did you make an enemy out of them?"

I gulped. Whatever Chiron would say after this, wasn't going to be good. "We did have a battle... To see which side was better... And the Egyptians took it too harshly, and Sadie almost killed Piper."

"Is she ok?"

"She's still unconscious. Jason is with her right now. Jason swore he'd kill that Sadie. And, I'm not on the best of terms with Sadie either... So yeah, we're enemies."

"That's not good... Egyptians are tough fighters."*

"Chiron, How come you've never told me about this? What happened to no secrets?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. But it was a promise I made to the gods. Now you've found out... Well, I don't know what will happen. There could be a war..." Chiron trailed off at the thought. I knew what he was thinking. We'd just won a war, and now we need another?

Right that moment, Will Solace from the Apollo cabin came rushing into the room. "Guys. It's Rachel. She's-"

He didn't have to finish, because we all ran out to see Rachel standing up, about to spout a prophecy.

Enemies from the world beyond,

Will have no choice but to bond,

For a new evil is about to rise

One unlike the earth or skies

To save the lost

Must you face the cost

For one will fall

To save them all

Rachel collapsed and I was speechless. I looked at Percy, and his face was full of mixed emotions. Anger, frustration, annoyance. I could tell that he was disappointed about going on another quest. Especially how we'd barely made it out of Tartarus. Rachel opened her eyes groggily and sent us an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry you guys," Rachel said sadly, "Maybe this prophecy isn't about you at all! The one about Percy took 70 years!"

"Yeah, but the one about the Seven was a year after!" I protested.

I could see the look on Chiron's face. He knew what the prophecy was about, I could tell. He just looked like he didn't want to tell me.

"I think Rachel's right. The prophecy may take a long time before the right hero comes to camp."

"Yeah, but it talked about saving the lost! That has to be Clarisse!" I yelled.

Chris stepped forward. "We didn't stop trying when Percy went missing! Why can't we help Clarisse?"

"We never said we weren't going to." Percy said. I backed him up:

"Yeah, we never said that! Even if Chiron is implying it."

"He is?" Percy asked in bewilderment. Boys are so clueless (No offense intended but since you're probably gonna take offence anyway, it's true, alright?!).

"Yeah, he is." Hazel said. Because I had been so caught up in the so called "argument" I hadn't heard her approach, "And Chris has a point. Camp Half-Blood stopped at nothing until they found Percy. It was the main priority. Okay, so maybe it was because Percy was the Hero of Olympus, but he was more than that. He was a friend. If he hadn't been the hero, Annabeth still would have sent out a search party. Because she cares about him. And Chris cares about Clarisse. In conclusion, no matter who goes missing, we will find them. Because being in Camp is like being with a family. Meaning Clarisse is like family. So, who is with to find Clarisse and save the world?"

Nearly all the hands went up, including Clovis from the Hypnos cabin.

"Unfortunately, there are some disadvantages." I butted in, "These people have to stay: Campers who are new and who haven't had much training, Campers who sleep on the job, aka anyone from the Hypnos cabin. Also, people who worry too much about their clothes and makeup. Oh and for those who still have their hands up, be prepared for an adventure that could kill you."

Loads of hands went down, but a few stayed up. I rolled my eyes. Luckily, everyone from the Athena cabin got the memo. "Basically, this is our business. And by our I mean, Hazel, Percy, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper and myself. We met the Egyptians, we deal with the Egyptians."

There were a series of moans. Frank, Leo, Jason and Piper (who had woken up) had joined us.

Malcolm stood up. "Well, I know she's my sister, but she's right. They caused the mess they have to fix it. Like I said, we wouldn't want the Egyptians to make an enemy out of all of us. This one is up to Annabeth and the others."

There were now loads of nodding heads and muttering. "Gee, thanks Malcolm for all the support you're giving me. Your poor younger half-sister." I made a sad face.

Malcolm sighed. "You're older than me. Not the other way round!"

"Way to kill the fun, buzzkill," I said.

"Right then!" Chiron interrupted, "It's decided. As much as I hate it, The Seven will go on a quest. With a little guidance."

"Oh please not Apollo!" Percy moaned, "He really has some bad poems."

"No not Apollo. You will be joined by Rachel and someone with a slight connection to Apollo."

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Yeah who?" Leo joined in, "I hope it's not a poetical camper or something."

"It's not," Said a familiar voice. Behind Chiron was Thalia with a couple more Hunters.

"Thalia!" Jason and I said at the same time, whilst Percy went along the lines of, "Pinecone Face!"

"How does Thalia have a connection to Apollo?" Frank asked.

I smiled. "Well, Apollo is Artemis's twin, and Thalia is a Hunter of Artemis. Get the connection?" I asked.

Frank nodded in understanding.

She gave all of us hugs, but she gave Jason the longest hug. I walked away to give them privacy, dragging Percy along.

"Hey Annabeth, can you put 'kill the fun' and 'buzzkill' in the same sentence? I mean they are the same thing?"

I pretended to think about it. "Percy, my mom is the smartest person in the universe. I think I know what I'm saying."

"So... that's a yes?"

"It's a yes. Gods, why do I put up with you?"

Percy put on his cheeky grin. "Because I'm an amazing, handsome boy who you love and is the saviour of Olympus!"

"Technically, Luke was the saviour of Olympus..."

"Did you have to go there?" Percy complained.

I smirked. Yes. Yes I did."

"What do we do about the prophecy?" Percy asked.

"The next meeting is tomorrow. We'll discuss it then. Right now we should get some sleep, before the Harpies come and eat us."

Percy nodded and lightly kissed me on the cheek. He strolled back to his cabin, and I walked to mine.

I opened the door, and lay on my bed. I'd tell you that I fell asleep with no worries in my head, or disorientating thoughts and that I slept like a log.

But that would be lying.

**AN: Okay, this will be the last chapter for quite a while. We're gonna try and write up more chapters then update them more weekly. We also have summer vacation coming up, so when we're not at the beach or on holiday, we'll be writing as much as we can. We promise that the next update will be by the end of the year (we cross our hearts). See you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, there's not much action in this chapter, but it's focused on the complicated life of Anubis, Walt and Sadie. And be careful of the font changes. They're there to show you how the characters are speaking. We know, pretty cheesy, but hey! We love CHEESE!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to say it again?**

CHAPTER 5: I ARGUE WITH A DOG- WALT STONE

The living room of Brooklyn House was quiet in an awkward way. Sadie had marched up to her room, without saying a word to anyone. Jaz was with Zia in the medical room and Carter was still wet.

"So..." I said.

"So," Carter nodded.

"Do you know why Sadie-"

"Nope," Carter interrupted, clearly stating that he didn't want to talk about it.

"You sure are wet," I stupidly said.

"Yeah well, I better go dry myself."

"Sure I mean-"

"Bye," Carter interrupted. He probably wanted some alone time.

-Or he really does want to dry himself, Anubis said.

-Why don't you just buzz off, I said annoyingly, You made Sadie hate me!

-I'm as upset as you are. But you have to understand that it's for the best!

-Yeah. Like you said with me being your host. I can tell she's mixed up right now! She doesn't know who she's dating. One minute it's Anubis, the next it's Walt! That's the reason why she hardly goes out with us anymore!

I didn't get to finish my conversation, because I heard Sadie coming down the stairs. I shut Anubis out.  
"Sadie? Are you okay?"

Sadie gave me a look of pain and hurt. "No Walt. I'm not okay. I almost killed someone out of jealousy. The way you were looking at her just made me mad! And now both you and Anubis hate me! And that Jason guy said he'd keep his word in finding me. I think I've started another war!"

Sadie started sobbing and I hesitated, before giving her a hug. She just kept on crying.

"Hey, I could never hate you!" I said soothingly.

-Nor could I! Anubis chimed in.

-Oi! Stop butting in! This is my moment!

-Yeah, right. We all know Sadie like me first!

-That's because she hadn't met me yet, so she fell for the next best thing!

"But what if this really does mean war?" Sadie cried. I realised she hadn't heard a word of my conversation with Anubis.

-Well, duh! Anubis said. You're new at this aren't you?

"We'll figure it out." I comforted Sadie, ignoring Anubis.

"How?" Felix asked, jumping out from behind the sofa.

"Where did you come from?" I asked shocked.

"Duh! Behind the sofa! Isn't it obvious?"

-Yeah Walt. Isn't it obvious. That is where he is.

"Yeah Walt. Isn't it obvious?" Sadie said, seeming to know exactly what was going on in my head. "High five, Anubis!" And just like that, my hand was raised against my will.

I blinked at Sadie. "You were spying on my brain?"

"Nope. I just figured Anubis would say something like that to you."

-Ha! She knows me so well, that we're practically in sync. I told you she liked me better!

-Yeah? I challenged We have the shen amulets that literally make us in sync. Told you she loved me more.

"Uh…awkward silence much? If I didn't know better, I'd think Walt was arguing with Anubis." Felix stated. Sadie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?" she asked.

I scratched the back of my head. "Weren't we just talking about starting a war?"

Sadie glared at me. "Don't try to change the subject with me mister. Now tell me. What is happening?"

"Uh…" I started.

-Oh, for gods sake! Tell her that we're fighting over her! It might score us a date!

"Or not." I muttered under my breath.

"Hello? Still here!" Sadie said impatiently.

"Well... We were just talking about who should be the one to tell you the thing we need to tell you. Oh and when."

Sadie looked like she didn't believe me. But she was too tired or so upset, she decided not to chew me out. Instead, she gave me another hug.

-Aw, thanks Sadie. It's appreciated. Thanks for the lie Walt! It scored me a hug! Next time, could you come up with a better lie to get us that date? Anubis said, his hopes a little too high.

-Shut up you mutt. This is my moment. Again.

-Yeah, as if. She was comforting me because she knows what a pain you are.

-You're just in my head! It's not like she's really hugging you!

-Well, she's trying to. And it's the thought that counts.

-Oh give it a rest! We all know that Sadie likes me!

-She met me first!

-That's because she hadn't met the better option!

-Well how do you explain the poster of me in her wardrobe!

-Are we really going there again?

-Why not? And who's the better option? A rock?

I wanted to knock him in the head, but Sadie let go of me. "You and Anubis still discussing?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I'll leave you to it," She said, walking back upstairs. I stared dreamily at her.

-Oi! She's mine!

-Sure she is. I said sarcastically. And just so you know, I think she has a photo of me in her room too!

-Whatever helps you sleep at night…[There's no photo!]

-Hey! I heard that!

"Heard what?" Felix asked. He'd been so quiet, I hadn't realised he was still here.

"What?" I asked him.

"You just said "I heard that", so what did you hear?"

"I said that out loud?" I gasped in horror. What else had I accidentally said in front of Sadie and Felix and…well…anyone else really.

"Don't worry. You didn't say anything else... Much..."

"So... You and Anubis are having girl problems? You wanna talk to me about it?" Felix asked.

-Oooh. Sadie heard you talking to me out loud and possibly thinks you're a freak and Felix is offering you help with girl problems! Wait a minute…our lives are messed up.

"Dude! Your like 11!" Again, ignoring Anubis.

"Don't worry Sadie heard nothing. You started talking aloud after she left... And... I kinda heard Anubis as well..."

"Wait. Do you have telepathic powers or something?"

Felix looked around nervously. "Um…No? Oh will you look at the time! Gotta feed the penguins! Cheerio! Oh man! Sadie's british accent is rubbing off on me! Bye!" I thought for a moment. Then I heard a voice from the kitchen,

"Oh, dude! Chill! KHUFU! Cut it out! I DON'T HAVE CHEERIOS!" Felix yelled, "It's an expression! A way of saying goodbye!" I smiled to myself.

-I hope penguins don't like cheerios too. Anubis wondered.

-What? Oh, quit the random comments! I gotta go find Sadie! We need to have a Brooklyn House debate on what we're going to do about the Greeks slash Romans. Oh wait. That would've been a good thing to say aloud!

-You don't say. Anubis said sarcastically.


End file.
